Embodiments of the present invention relate to managing inputs to a user interface, and more specifically, to managing inputs to a user interface with system latency.
More and more computer devices are used in daily life. Most devices use user interfaces (UI) to interact with the user, with a screen with multiple components that the user can operate (for example, click, double click, etc.) to perform inputs. Often such user interfaces are touch screens or use a screen pointer operated by an input device such as a mouse or touch pad.
In particular, mobile devices, such as smart phones or tablets, have common characteristics of usage. These characteristics include that they are mobile devices and are often moving during operations. They are often connected to the Internet and many applications interact with a network that by nature has some latency. Such devices generally have a lot of applications installed that are not always perfectly tuned to work together. The devices include central processing units (CPUs), which can quickly become outdated with respect to the new applications, with a resulting potential latency on how the processor reacts to applications and inputs from the user.